1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to broadcasting communication technology, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for tagging, to broadcast content that is divided by a certain unit, a combination of a topic obtained by analyzing related data and viewer information about a viewer of the broadcast content.
2. Description of Related Art
A service of recommending and searching contents personalized for a viewer, or a content-related advertisement service are provided. As one of technologies for such services, automatic tagging technology for broadcast content may be used.
Existing related technology may involve information associated with broadcast content, for example, a broadcast date, a producer, and a compressed form of the content, and other additional information including, for example, an actor or actress who appears in the content and a location appearing in the content. The technology may adopt a manual maneuver that requires a human act to process most of such information.
Although the automatic tagging technology is used for some of such information, a scope of the information to be tagged may be limited to a character who appears in content or an object in the content because a target from which the information is to be extracted is restricted to a domain that occurs in the content, for example, subtitles and lines (or dialogues).
Thus, the existing technology may convey only limited or local information associated with content to a viewer, failing to provide the viewer with more various pieces of information associated the content, and a provider of the content may not be able to diversify a profit model.